Tutter's Tiny Trip/Transcript
Transcript taken from "Tutter's Tiny Trip", Season 2, episode 8, 48th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? / Bear Presents a Luggage for Tutter Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Ojo and Bear talk about traveling and Traveling is the Best Way to Go {The word "Travel" appears below after the plane passes by.} There's a billion places underneath the sun Hey Bear, let's visit every single one! We'll ride Or we'll drive Or we'll fly Or we'll run 'Cause getting there is half the fun (sound of horn honking) Come on! So, let's take a trip Let's sail the ocean Cruise on a ship Anchors away! Outward bound and onward ho Traveling is the best way to go (Hey, look at me!) I'm in a chopper (Check it out.) I'm in my racing car We could slide a sled through snow Traveling is the best way to go It might take an hour It might take a day But we won't get anywhere if we just stay Hey! Hop on a plane Fly off to China Let's take a train And ride the caboose Or just jump in a boat and row Traveling is the best way to go Let's take a hike Into the mountains I'll ride my bike 'Cause walking's too slow I'll take high road You take the low Traveling is the best way to go The world is full of places So far and near There's always a good way of getting there from here Yeah! Let's hit the road Rev up our engines Our bags are stowed We're born to be wild Wherever the four winds may blow Traveling is the best way to go Traveling is the best way to go Traveling is the best way to gooooo. Ojo Leaves and What Do You Think? {The song "Traveling is the Best Way to Go" is over.} Bear: Bye, Ojo. What Do You Think? Tutter Shows Up / Pussy Cat (James Bond parody by Shadow) (Cut to: Downstairs Hallway) Bear: In fact, I- Tutter: Excuse me, Bear. Down here. Tutter: And I like it a lot, Bear. A lot. Bear: Yeah, she loves you, Tutter. And you know what. Tutter: What? Bear: We will all be right here waiting for you when you get back. Tutter: Yeah! And when I get home I can tell you all about... about everything I did and everything I saw. Bear: Yeah, That's a great idea, Tutter. Tutter: Yeah. (Then Bear and Tutter hears someone laughing.) Bear: Hey. Did you hear that? Tutter: That sounded like Shadow. Bear: Yeah. (Bear and Tutter hears another female laugh.) There it is again. Tutter: That was her laugh alright! Bear: I wonder where she is. Tutter, I'm gonna go find her. Do you want to come along? Tutter: Oh, no Thank you, Bear. I think I'll just wait here for Grandma Flutter to come pick me up. But tell Shadow I said goodbye, okay? Bear: Oh, I will, Tutter. And I'll see you in a few minutes. Just don't leave before I get back. Okay? Tutter: Oh, I won't, Bear. I won't. (Bear begins to stand up.) Bear: It sounds like Shadow is upstairs, let's go find her. (goes to Upstairs Hallway) I know she's up here somewhere. Maybe if we look real hard and sing a song together, she'll appear. (begins to sing) ♪ Oh, where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (runs to the lamp) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (runs back to see the lens) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Can Shadow Be? ♪♪ (the camera pans, finishes singing and shouts with his own hand) Hmm. Shadow. (bends over) (Shadow appears on the left wall and laughs.) Shadow: Hey, big old, Bear. I'm right here. Bear: Oh, (laughing) Hello, Shadow. It's so good to see you. So what have you been up to today? Shadow: Oh, I was just playing a game of Hide and Seek with the sun, Bear. I was it. Bear: Ooh, that sounds like fun. Well, Shadow, would you tell us a story? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear, I traveled far and wide to find this one for you. Just watch. (glitter shines) *story begins on a spotlight of a running cat* Cat-Meow! *a spotlight trucks in revealing to be a James Bond parody* Kitten-Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat, Where Have You Been? Cat Butler-Telephone for Sir Cat. Pussy Cat-I'll take that. Cat here, Pussy Cat. Queen-Hello Pussy Cat! This is the queen. You got to come to the palace at once! Pussy Cat-I got to go, kitten. The queen needs me! *he leaves* Kitten-Be careful! Shadow-Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat, Where Have You Been? He's been to London, to see the queen *Pussy Cat takes off with his jet pack, jet ski, hot air balloon and arrives* Pussy Cat-Ahh, the palace! Yes your majesty, what can I do here? Queen-Oh, I'm frighten. There's a mouse under my chair! *she screams* Mouse-*squeaks 5 times* Queen-*screams again* Mouse-*squeaks 5 times again* Pussy Cat-Never fear, your majesty! *He catches the mouse* I guess you thought you just squeak by. Mouse-*squeaks 10 times* Queen-Thank you Pussy Cat! Pussy Cat-Your welcome, your majesty. Shadow-No job is to smart for Pussy Cat! *shows the James Bond parody title* Kitten-Purrrrr!!! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story. Shadow: Hmm. Yes, Bear. That little pussy cat saw a lot on his trip, he came back with some great stories for his friends. Bear: Hmm. Hey, that reminds me, Tutter's going on a trip today too. Shadow: He is? Oh, what a lucky mouse. Is he going far? Bear: No, just in a town with his Grandma Flutter, but he wanted me to tell you goodbye from him. Shadow: Oh, isn't that nice? I'm sure he'll have a fine time. Well, I'm off now too, But when you need another story, (presses her hand) just try and catch me! Both: (laughing) Bear: Thanks, Shadow. Bye-bye. Shadow: Bye! (waves and disappears) (Doorbell rings) Tutter Leaves with his Grandma Flutter Pip and Pop: (tearfully) Have a great trip, buddy. Ojo: I'll watch your cheese, Tutter. Treelo, Pip and Pop Eat Sandwiches Together {Bear picks up a vase of flowers which is standing by a red wall.} {Bear went to the kitchen with a vase of flowers and spots a sink.} Pip and Pop: Hi, Bear. Pop: I want Tutter back. Treelo: Welcome Home, Tutter. Pip and Pop: Yay! Tutter Comes Back Luna tells Bear about the day Tutter went / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: (laughs) Wow, some day, huh? Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: It was great, Luna. Tutter took his very first trip with Grandma Flutter. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: How grand. A trip. Where did they go? Bear: Well, they took a tour of a cheese factory and then went to lunch at a restaurant. Luna: What a great adventure. Traveling out into the world. Bear: Yeah. We had a great time hearing all about his trip and seeing his pictures. Luna: Hmm. You know, Bear. I take a very long trip every day and night. All away around the world. Bear: Wow, that is a long trip. Luna: (chuckles) But you know what's the best thing about traveling? Bear: What's that? Luna: Why, it's coming back here to The Big Blue House to visit with you, Bear. Bear: Oh, thank you, Luna. It's a great part of my day too. Hey, Luna, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I would love to, Bear. It's one of my favorite things to do. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. I hope you had fun. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And By the Way, Remember, no matter where you Travel far and wide, The Big Blue House and this Bear will always be right here for you to come and visit. Bye. (turns back off) Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts